The present invention relates to a device for holding slides for the storing, editing and/or programming thereof for later use.
So-called slide programming boards are known in the prior art which include a rigid frame having rigid horizontal row forming members in which a slide is placed during use. These prior art boards have the disadvantage of necessitating an unnecessary amount of time in placing a slide in the unit and present unnecessary amount of difficulty for retrieving slides therefrom. Moreover, because of the rigid design thereof the slides must necessarily be held by their sides when inserted in the board, meaning that fewer slides can be placed in each row thus making the packing density of slides per row inefficient compared to the maximum which could be fit therein. They also suffer from the disadvantage of not laterally fixing the slide when inserted, so that a program of slides is easily inadvertantly destroyed.